Undead
Undead (アンデッド) are creatures that have come back to the land of the living after dying and are found both in YGGDRASIL and the New World. Background Undead were look upon as monsters that possessed an undying hatred for all living creatures. The undead are considered to be the enemy of all living beings. Yet there are few exceptions to this idea in which players like Ainz, an undead who doesn't see it the same way they do, but was still indifferent to them nonetheless in terms of not being able to show emotions physically. Unlike the dragons' own growth rate, high-level undead is not the type to grow in bodily might. Instead however, they could accumulate knowledge and experience consistently over time. From that point of view, the undead might be even stronger than dragons. In the new world, it seems there are legendary tales recorded and pass down about the undead. This being the Soul Eaters, which devoured the souls of the living. While another case being the Wriggle Pestilences, which spread disease. Additionally, Mage cabals which gathered many undead around a core of Elder Liches. For instant, Guphandera=Argoros, the undead dragon that lurked in a mountain of the dead and used psychic-type magic. Not only that, but Astral Rippers, masses of shadows which stalked the Valley of Shadows, and so on. Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Types of Undead Skeleton * Bone Vulture * Elder Lich * Nazarick Elder Guarder * Nazarick Master Guarder * Nazarick Old Guarder * Overlord * Skeletal Dragon * Skeleton Archer * Skeleton Centipede * Skeleton Mage * Skeleton Rider * Skeleton Warrior * Soul Eater Zombie * Blood Meat Hulk * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Dullahan * Eyeball Corpses * Freezing Zombie * Frost Bone * Ghast * Ghoul * Jack the Ripper * Necrosome Giant * Plague Bomber * Squire Zombie * Undead Beast * Viscera Egg Death Spirit * Astral Reaper * Carrion Baby * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Ghost * Pale Rider * Wight * Wraith Vampire * Elder Vampire Bat * Lesser Vampire * True Vampire * Vampire Bride * Vampire Princess * Vampire Wolf Unknown Undead * Corrupt Dead * Crypt Lord * Death Cavalier * Death Emperor * Death Empress * Eternal Death * Swell Skin Trivia * There are numerous undead in the Katze Plains. * When the undead gather in one place, stronger undead are created. * The Baharuth Empire is conducting experiments to make undead laborers under their control. * Those who died a violent death and the dead who were not properly revered have the highest chance of becoming undead. * It is uncertain what causes the spontaneous genesis of the undead, the Baharuth Empire is currently investigating the reason. * To prevent the dead from becoming undead, the people of the New World have taken to making proper burials for the dead as soon as possible when death occurs. Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Undead